Twin Opposites!
by Firefang05
Summary: Ok, sorry to disappoint Maddian lovers but all the people in this are my own characters. Um...Luna and Iola may have there differences, but they are still twins, and one of them hates that fact. They both know they are not normal, they have on thing other than blood they share...a big secret, but the question is, do they really know what it is themselves.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue: sort of!**

* * *

><p>"come on Iola" i yell at my sister up the stairs, i brush a soft black hair behind my ear listening for her footsteps. Our mother is out, already on the way to work. I smile softly, a make up less face, rare for some one my i put some extra contact lenses in my bag, my sister rushes down the stairs her blond strands of hair leaping and nipping at her tail as the stream behind her. "you took your time sis" i smile tossing her some contact lenses too, she stuffs them into her gold-ish red back pack and slings it over her shoulder. i turn my back and gasp both straps of my blackish sliver bag in my hands, quickly i flip it over my head, letting the straps slip down my arm hearing my pencil case rattle as it hits my back. i take a short step forwards reaching my hand out slowly to open the door. "wait, Luna, keys?" i hear Iola almost hiss at me as i stretch out my pale fingers. rolling my eyes i look back at her, a cheeky grin on her face. "So many responsibilities and i still can't remember to bring the keys." i giggle clicking my fingers, a small pulse of dark purple electricity spins on my finger, no larger than a marble. soon a jangle of keys can be heard from the kitchen, slowly they float through the doors. "nice sis, how long you been practicing that?" she asks pointing her fingers at me like a gun, another marble sized ball spinning gracefully at he end of Her slender finger, but this was a pulsing bright blue. she looked at me pretending to line up a shot. i mimic her actions watching her eyes carefully. "Iola" i drop my hands and push her back gently. "we need to go if we are going to get there on time" she returns the playful nudge before i turn and open the door.<p>

We reach the edge of the forest faster than normal, its not like we have been practicing our running or anything. It was just like this yesterday, we got here a lot faster, and we where less out of breath. I can't understand it as i turn towards my sister. She is full of energy and smiling at me happily, her bangs are covering her face, and of what i can see her eyes are wide with pure excitement. Her eyes do a kind of happy dance flitting around taking in every little aspect of the area, watching it closely. Her nose twitches smelling what i too can smell as clear as her 'fake' blue eyes. "you too sis?" i question her resting my hand on my hip and tipping my head slightly sideways. Apart from our eyes and hair we look kind of the same, same smooth fitted nose, and slightly longer right arm, or so we think. But i guess it just proves that no matter what you look like you can have secrets, people think we look slightly similar, but they never put two and two together. i smile at her again, standing with low shoulders and an arched back, my arms squarely set on my shoulders. I feel the excitement hit my body. The minute Iola turns her back she will know it, its to strong for me to ignore. I lunge forwards pushing my palms down slightly and flipping over her back, i swing me feet over, clad in soft black boots that look like they are fresh of the shop window, not long worn to my feet, used to be too big, boots. i giggle, landing crouched down with one hand on the floor, feeling the sharp blades of grass tangling with my fingers. "hey" she growls at me, i stand swaying playfully. taking the same stance as before. I slip out of the way as she puts her whole body into a blue fuelled charge. As she approaches i snatch one of her outstretched hands using her momentum to spin her, as soft as i can, into a near by tree. "give up?" i laugh, pounding off into the forest. "catch me if you can..." i run east towards my first day of school.

* * *

><p>this is the shortest chapter! plz review!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

I slam my locker closed, the keys rattling against the candy coloured door. i stuff a few different text books into my back-pack, maths, biology, history, the list goes on. Trying to seem only interested in the door of my locker i reach blindly for the zip on my bag, which i have rested between the metal door and my knee. its uncomfortable, most people have been through being the new kid, i can almost feel their gaze scratching painful at the back of my neck, going through the thin layer of my black jumper. i shake it off, they can't even see my face, what do i have to worry about. Different cliques of strangely dressed teens stream through, sticking close to their friends, laughing at the less fortunate, not caring. Soon i am shuffling through the crowds of people, not worrying if i bump into a random figure, they won't remember me. sure they will never forget my sisters face, no matter how much we try to stay in the shadows, she is just the kind of person you want to trust. but do i ever get noticed? no, i just blend in with the rest of the outcasts, only noticed when someone wants to pick on someone, or when my sister decides to show up for anything. yeah, only seen as an accessory, nothing more that a measly hair clip.

i tuck my hands neatly into my pocket, trying to avoid any attention, i mean who wouldn't stare at the weirdo girl with a hoodie. Either way, i just try to act as if i have been here, in this unusual place, all my life. The pulleys hanging from the base of my neck draw my attention, and for just a moment i can block out the world, no noise, no overly powered sense of smell, nothing drawing your every attention, just a useless piece of metal with a solitary black background. i ball my fists carefully inside the pockets of my jumper, i smile, only wishing that i could really have some friends and not be running all my life, all i seem to care about now is that my face is hidden within the cocoon of a coal-black hood. not even the madly flickering lights can unmask my face. swift, moving among the sea of teens, like fish, a bait ball. I'm still keeping my gaze to the floor as i notice someone's footsteps matching mine, and from my judgment they are a couple to meters behind me. probably my sister, i haven't seen her since we got onto the school grounds. However, it's not like i haven't had my share of random people following me, who hasn't. i know my sister has had more of a problem with it, but she is Iola, im me.

i reach the corner, grinning to myself i spin on the ball of my foot, gaining enough power to speed up my walking a little. The footsteps i have honed into match mine, keeping up with me, maybe even a little faster. three. i pass another block of randomly coloured lockers. two. i push through another set of doors, using the toe of my shoe to keep the door from slamming shut in my face. One. i turn, my back falling so it leans against a poster on one of the many ply notice boards stuck up all around the corridors.

It takes me a second to set myself straight, i take in a deep breath, inhaling the scent. i feel my hands and neck throbbing increasingly. i suppress a bit of a growl. A scent trail intertwines with the hoard of pupils that are slowly trailing off into different classrooms. no one, they're gone. it's all a little confusing. i slip one hand from my pocket, quickly clenching it and unwinding my fingers to look at my palm. no veins, good. i barely have time to shove it back before i can feel someone tapping me on the shoulder.

"hey sis, you just gonna stand there?" i look to my left, seeing Iolas azure blue eyes searching for my face. honestly i don't feel like going anywhere, i just want to stand here, i don't want to face another school full to people i will have to ignore.

"maybe i should." its clear she didn't hear me when i am being ushered towards the cracked glossy blue class room door, the kind that has a tiny blurred window that serves no use. Iola pulls the door open, letting the previously contained chatter flood freely. i am almost driven to slamming the door behind me, but something tells me that wouldn't exactly be 'blending in'. i try not to look like i am following, but it's looking closer to Iola dragging me to the back of the room. "right, so i guess they don't really mean it when they say we are not meant to be the centre of attention." i whisper to her, surprisingly i manage to add in a little humour. i slump at my desk, somewhat happily with my hoodie hanging over my forehead my face still unrecognisable. my sister has always said it makes me look a little gothic, yeah and how many stereotypes could i come up with for her, blond blue eyes, only a few, but Goth doesn't even start it when i am concerned. my hands are finally out of my pockets and resting on the desk table thing in front of me. i position my hands so that the part joining my wrist can only be seen from where i am sitting.

"aren't we optimistic today? come on, at least try not to act all," she pauses thinking, luckily she is talking in a hushed whisper so that i can just hear what she is saying. "don't act all, gothic?" a slither of a hiccup giggle escapes, just before the teacher enters the room. i turn my focus to the front to the class, rather tiredly i wedge my hand under my chin causing my nose to escape into the light.

"hello, and aren't we exited to be at the start of a. brand. new. year." the teacher paces up and down the middle isles, firmly placing her palms onto my desk, I'm still staring off into the far distance. a little bruise of pain numbly flowers on my leg, it takes me a few seconds to blink myself back into consciousness before i realise Iola just kicked me. It's not as bad as the time she set fire to my jumper, but it still hurt.

"wait, what?" mumbling the teacher stairs at me obviously trying to see through my cleverly placed mask. i readjust my legs so that Iola can't get another clear shot at my shin.

"and we are glad to have some new pupils." he directs his gaze at me, although i doubt he can see that im still watching a fly on a pot of luminous pencils in the distance. "It's just a pity some of them were dressed by Goths this morning. take that thing off, or do you want to spend you first lunch familiarizing yourself with detention young-lady." secretly i give him defying smile, only just stopping myself from setting fire to his formal grey trousers, or maybe his greying peppery hair. his slightly aged face looking at me with venom. i haul my arms from the table, or that's what it feels like, and push back my hood. my fingers crack a little bit as i un tuck my hair from the back of my school shirt. i feel like saying something witty, like "happy now sir?" just to defy him, but the tiny, barely audible growl, from my sister makes me decide otherwise.

my hair is black, and falls to my ribcage, i watch the back of sirs head as he parades back to the front of the class. I close my eyes, the contact lenses feeling amazingly uncomfortable, but keeping my eyes a more natural grey colour, when in truth they are the brightest yellow.

That's when I turn to my sister, she's doodling in her book, her talent drawing. We could fit in, we may not be like them. We don't know our mother or father, or we did before they died, we live in care. That shouldn't matter. What really matters is...we're not human.

I'm tapping my pencil against the table rhythmically. For once something I own which isn't black. The rubber on the end bounces a little, comforting the sound, and making the teacher less likely to snap. To be honest I have no idea what he is talking about, his back is facing us, and he is drawing something in a green pen on the white board. The constant squeaking the only thing that remains. Form the boredom I have had plenty of time to look around the room, the walls are the same washed out yellow as in the hall, the carpet is an ashy grey colour, and laid down in neat, badly fitting, squares. There are enough tables in the centre to seat a class of thirty-two, and the outer edge of one of the walls is lined with a stretch of windows, and brown desks each with a turning chair blue chair. a row of eight aged macs, each with a growing coat of dust, rest on the tables, the rays of the sun making it amazingly easier to see the swirling mites. I cough, turning my head to see the clock at the back of the room, its cinder black hands jerking with every 'tick, tick'. I looks past the unnerving face like look of the object, seeing that we have only about ten minutes left of the lesson. But who in their right mind would make lessons two hours long anyway! And not only that, why only history?

I turn back in my seat, glad the teacher is still interested in the flashing lights on the board. I turn to look at Iola, her pale fingers still sketching out something in the little book she carries around with her everywhere.

We barely manage to get through the beginning of the day. My sister hides her boredom in her little sketch pad, while i constantly battle with the teachers on whether i should be allowed to wear my hood. most of them take no notice, they just mumble gibberish that i can see no one is listening to.

To be honest im pretty sure my sister hasn't been all "here" today. when she is sketching she is in another world. well that's what its like. From what i can recall, and that's not much, she has never let anyone see what she is drawing. I can say whether she is simply hiding her talent like we are told, or she is just to shy. One of them is probably more likely, but then i don't see why she never lets me look, i guess i will never know.

The ticking of yet another clock haunts me, i have no clue what the teacher is talking about, but yet again im not the only one not listening. Everyone else is slouched in there chairs, waiting with a few whispers, for the lunch bell to go.

Slowly i sneak my books back into my bag, and gradually close the zip. Slowly the seconds are counting down. My heart is beating dramatically shaking my chest. I can't bear being indoors, i just want to run. It's not natural to be inside this long.

Its an eternity of pulsing in my hands, and running my tongue over my teeth before i can even sit up straight. The clock teases me, and i can feel something trying to take over. Iola is persistent in kicking my shin, because i have shifted over in my chair, allowing her to get a clear hit. The small spikes of pain don't compare to being locked inside.

By the time the bell goes im pretty sure i will have a army of bruises covering the outer side of my left leg.

My pulse races sending ripples across my arms, tingling, and im pretty sure my eyes have gotten a little more bold under the lenses. The hand i have left on the table is laced with growing silver highlighted veins. My fingers click harshly into place, i clasp the sleeve on my jumper and tug it down over my hand. tick, tick. Claws are growing slowly in place of my nails. loosing there bitten edges, and becoming thicker, by a lot.

"Calm down!" my sisters poison tinted voice rasps at me in a shouted whisper. Lucky no one hears, or if they do don't bother to pay any attention. good, its better that way. I work my claws loose, steadily edging them out of the wooden tables grasp. I can feel my teeth loosing there uneven roundness, and becoming a little more sharp than i am accustom to. A false start. The bell shivers slightly on the wall after only letting out a short and shrill squeal. The few ears that caught the outburst slump back down into there seats. Waiting in there uncaring positions once again, I wait for the bell to sing its song of freedom. When it does i shoot out of my chair, it falls and clatters on the floor behind the desk. I can feel disapproving eyes boring into the back of my neck as i jump over the tables in a race for the exit.

AUTHORS NOTE*

OK, this is only rough, and I mean really rough. it needs a load of improvement. and I know that. im just gonna write it before I spend time with grammar and storylines and stuff. hope you understood it. plz review.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Lunch, lunch, lunch...skrew lunch. I ready my hands, taking a swift run up. I leap just a few tens of centimeters away from a bench. Im the first out, so no one sees me as i push of, grapsing the hook of the roof and in one swift movement dragging myself to the top. Another short run and im facing the opposite edge of the school. A huddle of year sevens shuffle nervously, too big uniforms, few of the people who stick to wearing the full set when most of us get by in a scruffy shirt and jeans, sure we are forced into a tie, but thats about it. I cautiously edge my way to the last slip of roof. The smell of chemicals and gas indicate that i am directly above the science block. Tensing my legs i shuffle backwards, legs shaking from nerves and fear, fear of what i could do to all the people around me, all the people stairing up. I dash forward and...im off the edge, the perimeter of the school swims below me. The muslces in my arms quiver, feeling the unatural silver creeping into my vains.

I touch down, air swarms around me for a split second. Leaning ever so slightly to one side i push myself. Feeling the wind caressing my face, frisking my hair and pushing my hood onto my back. i'm free. no class room, no lies. Nature doesn't lie, i am part of nature. But and impure part. every day of my life i lie, its for protection, i know it is. but i hate it. Its like being confined. in your own little you shaped box.

Branches slash my face, roots blindly reach for my boots. Missing every time as i hop a little to exitedly into the air. I brace myself, running towards a tree and embracing it with outstreached claws, i graze the bark with the razor edges. Joy is all i feel, my head if free of thought, smells swirling in the forest air, its not like in the class room, these sents run free. its how life should be. Its like having a second home. I sink to the floor, pines lacing the back of my jumper, and pricking through letting me gain a little warmth. My head rests of the stump of the claw marked trees. i feel like curling up and sinking into a deep sleep. But that was never going to happen.

"Luna?" ugh, Iola followed me? To chew me out I bet. That's all she ever does, conceal who you are don't act out, don't be yourself because everone will figure out. You just cant keep secrets. She is my sister and I love her, but its all to much. I just want someone to understand I can't live like this. Lying, pretending i am some one else. Its not me.

"Luna!" her voice gains strength, either she is closer or is getting angry. Last time I ran off she tried to set me on fire! I know I was the one who started it but she shouldn't retaliate? Isn't that what she has always told me?

"Luna." I feel her hot breath down my neck. I flick my eyes open, letting in the light. I push myself into a sitting possition, and fake smile at her.

"Hey, you found me!" I faux laugh and she just looks at me with a glinting blue glare, I secretly smile to myself knowing that the contact lenses in her eyes are helping my sistuation. I order myself to swallow.

"What is wrong with you? Running off like that?" she glares at me, clenching her knuckles letting out a few sickening crunches.

"I can't take it, maybe its easyer for you, but I hate being locked up. My gums are sore, my hands are throbbing and I can't consentrate on anything." My head is clasped in my palms. My brain is bursting, something nocking at my temples from the inside.

Her hair hangs loosely around her face, I can see the electrisity bouncing around her hair, something that only happens whens shes really pissed. The crakle that harrasess my ear shows that I too am brimming with electrical charge. Its for me to face this, but instinkt it telling me to run, to get up and leave. I stand my ground, pulsing. I lean back against the solid oak, head spinning.

"I'm going, if you remember I'm late for lunch." I spit and return her glare, I turn to leave but someones hand clutches my wrist, the bones pop again, feeling like im about to dissolve into thin air. She controls me so much she wont even permit me to leave. "What!?" I snap, turning around and letting electrisity run freely on the surface of my hand.

"whoa, clam down." I look forwards, not into my sisters blue eyes, but into a pair of emerald green ones. They sparkle slightly in the sun, sofly reflecting the tone of the leaves. A shot of electrisity curves down my arm, his soft palm bending my outstreched one into a fist and encasing it. His brown hair ruffles in the breeze. I eye my sister carefuly, a grimace set on her face, furrowed brows, dissaproving. I growl at her, eyes slicing through the afternoon haze.

"Let me go" I wrench my hand from his grip and lunge for my sister. Her eyes flare, burning with and intencity that makes her contacts flee her irises. Flickering and shimmering as they glide to the ground. She yanks her way free of her own captors grip, her eyes her on taking me down. I roll to the side, avoding her electricly charged punch. I sweep my foot across the ground, aiming to put her firmly against the floor. As she falls her hair reaches upwards, letting me see the crimson tinge in her eyes. The blond boy who was hoding her hands behnd her back catches her in a swift swoop. All I can do is breathe a soft growl before she I contained and unable to throw any punches. Good.

I'm stumbling back, her eyes percing my soul and searching for something, I try to do the same but I feel too weak. I feel like giving up. Sighing I reajust my jumper, pull me hood over my head and hide in my own little place, the place where I can be me. I shuffle conciously, steping back, ready to turn on my heel and leave. Im stopped by those mesmerising, uhhh, I mean annoying green eyes. I have to tilt my head up a bit to see the expression that he holds. My eyes are burning with tears, but I can't let them see, no one ever sees me cry, no one, and they never will. I swallow and put on a steely stair: Pull back my shoulders and shakily walk around him, although I try to hide the fact that my body is trembling uncontrolably. I notice that my boots are rubbing against my heels, and that eyes are burning down my neck. Turning and yelling at them wouldn't do too much, I won't be able to hold my emotions back then.

"Lunch is over. I need to get to class." My words are edgy and sharp, I feel like pushing them all away. The two strangers, my sister, her red eyes. The eyes they have all seen…Great.

Tears are streaming down my face, so much for hiding my emotions. The trees sail past me, a blur of yellowing leaves, and freash greens. Like that of a emerald if you have ever seen one. Maybe I have, in the old life i find so different. The ground is soft as I push off, lunch I sover, lunch is over, my life…our secrets…over. Breathe, I order myself, sighing and otwardly wishing that my sister was gone.

Every day I hide my real self, an inpernitrable mask, rarely brocken, even used to hide the way I offten view my sister, the one who belives shes better, the one who belives she owns it all, just because she is three minutes older. The three measly minutes of her life she has had longer than me. In my eyes its just three more minutes of excruciating pain, lies and then more lies.

I know how she see's it, it makes her elidgable to be a god, its like she had one hundred more years with my, our parents. Like she had a lifetime more training after there death, a world more full of knowledge and wonder and love…all I see in her eyes is contempt, disgust for me not bowing to her. I know she hides these things. Seals herself in a little bubble, just like me. She doesn't shout it out to the world, and I bet she will never say it to my face. But its just a ploy, a scandle. And im fed up with it. People lying, every where they are lying. All of them…and me.

Hot tears trail down my face, no cameras, no scientists to run from. I just let it all out, but I still run. Not only fisicaly, but thoughout my life. Just because we are different.

The seemingly solid oak trunk next to me splinters as I slam a tightly curled fist into its perplexed surface. Its sick, my eyesight, I can pick out every imperfection, every rough ditch,every microscopic bug, even the places where spiders have spun there delicate webs, to my supprise I have leared that even such a gental touch can leave something behind. Just like a picture you see from the corner of your eye. It shatters in slow-mo, the shell of the wood flipping drasticaly inyto the distance. I feel the forgin touch of anger, it scrapes at the back of my head, another clawing at my chest, growling pounding…confusing? I smile to myself, I think its to myself. Im so confused right now my senses are hugging eachover, and I can almost see trails of sent left from mys sister…strange? But isn't she.

This comment, even though it was my own, made me giggle inside. It made my head dance in the intertwined thoughts, like a party in my skull, strangly one I wasn't invited too.

One step after another, running, free. Bored, I push as fast as I can. Squinting with one eye closed. No reason, why, itslike I can foucus more, confused sences, but one eye open seemed to help. I spy with my little eye, trees…trees…school gate…roof….floor….door…lockers….another door….teacher….chair…desk. All in about ten minutes before I walk into to a eriely silenced class room, eyes pined to me harshly. Like the targets in human shapes I used to practice on.

_I can remember that day. Our mentor was looking at me with confusion as I graped one of the silver bladed knifes by the hilt, it was smooth, I remembered that, but I picked a stone from the floor and ran it across the blade a few times, just like I had seen Sir do. I clasped the tip lightly between my finger and my thumb. The look of confusion still on sirs face. I knew he was secretly wondering why I had bothered to pick up a weapon, I didn't need one. But I knew that I had always wanted to try using sothing other than just what makes me different, plus at that age, with how I had been raised, it was pretty cool looking. I layed the handle down against my wrist so it faced up my arm. Every detail is written infront of me now, the bandages that I used to wrap my hands, they twirled up my arms and acorross my shoulders. That was what I saw as my confidance, they where ripped and old, but they where made out of the things I had from home, they taught me what I was fighting for, for my parents, the ones who would die knowing I couldn't protect myself, my sister never thought like that, even then. I would turn to her and ask why she even did this. She would ask my the question, every time wanting to be in control, she would always smirk at me and laugh. "How can they die again? You already killed them once." This would twist my heart. And as I threw that knife for the first time, it was my anger that fueled its power, the blade fizzed with black energy, I clicked my wrist and swiftly released the weapon. _

That target is how i see the people now, no one but me would ever know why I hit it right in the heart of my first go, no one would know that I was imagening my sister as the cutout, and how I almost screamed with joy as the knife hit the one spot I desired. The people where looking at me like this now, and back then. And I wish I had that set of knifes now.

I sit down in my next class, secretly hoping that: A. my sister wouldn't be here. And B. I wouldn't be pestered by that clock again. I am pretty sure with that thing annoying me I won't be able to last the rest of the day. Just imagine her face, I chuckle to myself. I grasp my hood hauling it over my face. Then the question dawns on me, "who were those people in the woods, and will they tell anyone what they had undoubtably seen…

* * *

><p>sorry about all the mistakes, I did sort them out then my pc decided to turn off!<p>

#will fix eventually!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

French is as boring as ever. My sister never showed up. Everyone stayed away from me, maybe some people started to follow me around. I ignore it, memorys of my past alow me to swim through the days I enjoyed, even a rare few of my parents. Or at least some pictures of them. Last lesson is up next. To be honest I can be asked to go at all. Its not like they will punish me…a knife in the back, no matter how unmetathorical couldn't hurt me more that I have already been. Let them kill me, at least I will be with my parents, as if I am to be so lucky.

Its irratting me now. Looking back to the start of the day I had noticed footsteps, and I knew someone was still following me, yet I still couldn't tell who. Thats the problem with being in a hallway erupting with teens, and along with that the unescapable extra of noise, not to mention smell.

Im shuffling through the hall in my haste to locate the bathroom. Being pushed constantly into the lockers, brusies all over my body, and a smile creeping on to my face. My jumpers hood hangs loosley around my head. I grin again before I choose to turn into the toilet doors. The glinting stick woman in a dress missing a few screws that latch it to the door, this is a school toilet. I guess I shouldn't be expecting luxury. I tudge over to the oppersite wall, leaning my back softly against the salmon, sunset pink of the walls.

I can't stop thinking about my sister, but when can i. especialy since our secret could be out. Our heritage, our family all hunted down. Like my parents. Just because of this stupid scientific experement. I feel the tears welling up, hot tried tears, but they have to time to run down my cheeks. No time to think any futher. The words are caught in my throat as I am pushed against the blue spekled door to one of the cubicals. The three long mirrors behind me are tainted with make up, and in the typical fashion toilet roll is strewn all over the floor, tinged with lipgloss and foundation.

One of my hands leaps intinktivly to the knife in my belt, yep. I think to myself, you never know when you are going to need a steel tipped knife. Well, maybe now…?

"What are you doing here, if the rest of them get so much as a wiff of you!" her eyes look at me fiercly, well I guess I wasn't expecting a boy in here, it is the girls toilets. I swiftly yank my arms free, the blade of my knife tickling as I pushed against the base of my back, leaving a few missmached scrapes. I refuse to smile as the knife is brought into view. Her face says it all, the mirror shows me all to, a hooded girl wilding an 8 inch long knife…in a school toilet. Classy. Wishing I didn't have my contact lenses in, just so I could scare her futher.

She isn't backing away, she stands in the center of the room. I hopethe door is locked, and no one can hear us. This girl however seems pretty sure we wouldn't be, interupted, in our little 'conversation'.

Her eyes where a rich chocolate brown that matched her rib length hair. Or so I guessed, it was strung up in a neat ponytail on the top of her head, it gave her a kind of wild look. The way she stood reay for attack, it looked instinktual. The braid that ran from the left side of her head into the hairband topped it off.

I gulped, hoping for some reason I wouldn't have to hurt this personBut why? All of the people I have had to stand infront of to erase all thoughts of unveiling our kind. The lives I have unwreathed to stich mine back together. Though a little uneatly.

" If who gets a wiff of me?" I ask confused, but hold my guard.

"The rest of my pack, this is our territory, and your tresspassing." She growls. She acctualy growls,I mean who does that? I hold back a giggle before she flashes her eyes. How?

I carfuly slip the knife back into its holder, wary of her confidance. Me feet slide to grip the floor. I am slightly irked by the flashing light. I look to the girl, her eyes turning an even more bitter yellow. "you need to leave, listen to me." I blink, mesmorised. I wan't to show her I understand, but how can I if I have no clue what she is saying. With a practiced movement I remover the contacts. The soft grey of my original eyes not to be replaced by the usual yellow like this brown haired midget- I giggled, she was short. Like shoulder hight short- But to be replaced by silver…? I try to hide my shock, but runnig to the mirror in the way I did, I think she might have just got the message.

"why do I need to leave? Just because my eyes are yellow…usualy.." I mumble the last part. She takes her fist and balls it around the metirail on my jumper under my neck.

"We all know what you are. You can't hide anything from us. Just take your pack and leave, this is dangerous for us all, not just you and me but all of our kind." Ok im not usualy gobsmaked, but I am pretty sure my chin just hit the floor. I glare, quite unsurely at this girl infront of me. She couldn't be suggesting that she was like me, right? Despite her firm grip on the neck of my jumper, I manage to escape her gaze, escape the eyes that she stairs at me with. Yellow eyes…

"What am I then?" Im not onehundred percent sure of if I do want to know the answer, but It would be comforting to have a grasp of and idea of her mircaculous theory? What does she think I am, a vampire? I can feel my arms pulsing angrily, the tough winding road of problems ahead of me just taking yet another u-turn. I feel my viens exploding with pressure. Tingling opressing my body, and the thundering pain on my gums is lit, and riddled with with fire, or that's what it feels like, behind the numb pins and needles feeling spreading like the black death. "What am I" snarling I rip myself from her grip, hands buzzing angrily, waiting to fire some kind of foucused electristy at the short girl.

"you are telling me you don't know? Why would I believe you?" her eyes have softened a little,but onlya little. I honestly have no idea what she is talking about, and I think she can tell by the look on my face. Her eyes gleam, a little more like the sun than the bitter rotten squash colour she displayed previously. I look down at her slightly, considering I am about a third of a head traller than this girl.

"Look, I have no idea what you are talking about, and even if I was whatever you think I am, I can't go anywhere, its not my choice that I am here. So just lay off ok?" I turn away, not wanting to see the emotion or rage on her face, I hate guilt, it destroyes people, and I just can't face it. Knowing I created it. Its strange, having to be such a strong person,what if I hadden't had this life, And been forced into pushing people away, I wonder sometimes what kind of person I would be. I know I would be a better, and definatly more trustworthy figure.

I feel like turning around and watching her expressinon, It would be like facing my fears. But I am too weak in that way, never being able to deal with it. Not since they died. Then a hand slithers its way around my wrist, its warm, but still feels the same temperature as mine.

"how old are you?" my brows furrow in confusion, as I am spun to face her, her eyes have settled back to there normal hue, her firm grip on my wrist remains. Looking down I gather my thoughs. Holding back a growl I force myself to look her in the eye. "fourteen," I shudder, her eyes widen noticeably. "what is it too you?" im supprising myself, acctualy talking to another person. Its completely unorthadox for me.

"Its, well. Your not human." She whispers in my ear, its nothing I don't know. I had a blood test once, to ensure I was who I was said to be. When I trained to protect myself after my family died. They never showed me the results. But I was well aware that I wasn't your adverage seven year old by the way they gazed at me with a slightly concerned and scared look. I knew I was never normal, the perculiar electrisity stuff just proved that fact.i don't want to admit it too her, but I also fail horribly at acting to look supprised. Run out of the room, that is all I want to do, but I am pretty sure the door is locked, locked and inascapeable. The smell of the toilets threatens to choke me. "Your like me, your like me…" the realisation anddouwhere no to o unexpected. Its more unexpected for me to find some one who I can relate too, since im not of good ternms with my sister…ever.

Fear erupts, fear that someone else has had to deal with this, deal with the days of just wanting it to all go away. I raise my arm, bones clicking uncomfortably, my whole being still overwhelmed by the pins and needles or fire, and other stuff. I spread out my hand, liquid silver viens coating my palm like cobwebs. A small tennisball sized purplish orb of energy twirls over my outspread fingers. Something flashes before my eyes.

_Buring fire,leaping from every conrne. Everything frozen in a merciless inferno. The wood is screaming, doors yelling out for help, nothing matters, just the adrenilin courcing through my body. I reach for my sisters hand. Fire welling up and surging throuyellow eyes glowing brighter end brighter, exept this was the first time they had ever been yellow. A glimpse of my sisters pale blond hair as I push her though the window. A voice calls out from another room, not calling for help. But telling me to run to leave, to live. " go, get out of here" I knew that voice all to well, it was the one that comforted me,in the future itr would be the one to haunt me. I ran, fear and my mothers voice urging me to go the other way, to leave. But I couldn't go, not without trying, the doors beltched flames. I got one glimpse of them alive that day. Holding on to eachother to tightly, with true sadness in there eyes. They did not recoil at the day of there death, they were sad, for us. But then the guns went, five bullets as big as grapes flew at them at a terribe speed. After that I awoke, an ambulance screaming in the background, breathing out smoke, tears running down my face. The little girl who for weeks after wouldn't stop feeling the guilt. _

I shiver, the memorys weakening me. Another pre flashes past. A little girl with black hair, burring her face in her hands. Alone in the corner, her sister galring at her with such rage her eyes gleamed red like rubys. But the black haired gril just rocked back and forth muttering to herself._ I let you die._ Over andf over, believeing it was true. That little girl was me. All my life I hacve been sitting in that corner, alone ad laughted at. I look up to the borwn haired girl, solomly, with tears in my eyes.

"are you really like me? Did you watch your family die!? Did you just stand there to young and useless to do anything about it?" I search her eyews for the answer. "I thought not. because your not like me, your not a freak your normal, you can walk around and look normal, think you are normal, live a normal life and do normal things, but for me, the day I let them die, I became a monster." I trust my fist into the wall, making the lights flicker, and the current of the electics run through me. "I don't deserve to be alive" I shout, who cares if I can hear the gasps of people who are listening to that line outside. I deserve to be ridiculed.

"I'm not like you. Im one of the lucky ones wit family, and a pack." She whispers the last half,about now I guessing that's why she is so secretive. "so you know you are not human, how are you not." She looks at me, not like the hostile person I first saw but im guessing as a friend?

"I don't know. Evr since the day my parents died my eyes have been yellow, like yours. There is this strange electrisity thing, and that about sums me up." yep, I think to myself, lame humor sure does get you somewhere, wheather is good or not is another matter. I look in the mirror, normal eyes for the first time in seven years. The way I have felt for all these years of that moment. My sister has been following me since that specific date in time, spying on my life with those blood red eyes, and I just can shake of thet that I feeling that I am being juged in every thing I do. Having some one watching every decicion I make, and trust me its not a nice feeling.

I edge towards her caustiously, looking a litte uncomfortable, and I really don't blame myself in this situation

"What am i? tell me? Because I am pretty sure you understand more than I ever will." I hang me head in sham, I feel like I have just been caught drawing on the walls like I did as a littlie. Is obvious its going to happen, the end of second break bell goes, signaling that I am due to go to my next lesson. Leaving this subject in a pretty akward place.

"nows not the time. Meet us on the school field after your last lesson." With that she leaves.

I wander of to music like a good little dog. Not wanting to stand out more than a flea, but some how managing to be noticed like there was a massive flashing sign over my head, with the word loser pulsating in neon colours.

Earlyer the words had been caught on my tongue, held back in a breathe that I dare not enhale. My heart had swam in my throat like that day that seem to be many foggy laced years ago in my memory. As I sat, I attempted to untwine the memorys. But all I could do is somehow counger up a larger pounding head ache than the one that already plagued my thoughts. Hazy memorys, smuged, and congeled. It feels like claws ripping at my temples, hammers thrusting there way through my skull. Ripping open my skin, and setting my nerves on fire…the only explenation I can form is I am going crazy. Yep. Definatly out of my mind.

My chair locks me into place, refusing stubbonly to let me drift away from the world that tethers me to this uncertanty. The teacher mumbles something impossible to dicipher, as I flip my hood back into place over my head. Good trusty hoodie, a smile threatens to etch itself upon my lips. I ward it off, letting myself dwell in my confusion.

* * *

><p>lol, so many mistakes, will go through them, bare with, bare with...<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 4_**

My eyes are glued to the board, foreign scribbles that make no sense to my unfocused eyes. A plump woman with shoulder length peppery hair, and a slightly squashed nose, types something into the keyboard. The words appear slightly enlarged, but none the less fuzzy. Its like watching everything through a blizzard, a thick dull white blizzard. A small shiver shimmied through my body the wind like blast momentarily numbing my fingers, and making a cloak of electricity snap ferociously at my neck.

I groan yet again, after siting through what seemed like forever, upon which I was told was only twenty minutes my sister reappeared. Her innocent blue eyes glared at me with a silent promise "I will get you, there death will forever be on your shoulders." All the teachers heard was some lame excuse about a dental appointment. At the least half of the class where holding back untameable giggles, I sat back in my seat, finding a slightly more comfortable position and took a deep breath. as if 'she' would ever need to go to the dentists, other than her normal check up. Upon her own word, she has " the most perfect teeth in the world!' and I'm not kidding myself, I can remember her saying that. I bite my tongue, holding back a giggle, and a chance to state what all the class is thinking. Its quite funny, I sneak a glance over to miss, her face is plainly stating the obvious. Her hazel eyes aim directly at one of the leaves sticking out from the top of my sister head. I look deeply at her gleeful face, "nice crown sis, a little cheap for you, don't you think?" I snap my eyes shut after I have said that, adding to the atmosphere because no one can see my face any longer. Well apart from the fact that I am beaming wildly, and my sharp k-9 teeth grip my bottom lip softly, making the inside of my mouth buzz sweetly with metallic bloody are just some moment I wish I could see everything, the psycho look on my sisters face, the way that my teeth snag my lip, making a menacing smile tear across my face.

They are just going to hate me, the others. The people who 'say' they knew my father.I push my way out of my chair, awkwardly and almost tripping over. Luckily for me I manage to make it look like I have just dropped my shoulder a little, that's fine considering my boots give me a few centimetres more of height that my precious big sis.

"oh look who it is." I smirk, walking towards her. So what if I am a bully, i'm just being a good sister and telling her mistakes, and boy do I have a long list for her!

"the golden girl, the special one." The fizz of electricity flitters down my back in sync with my heart beat. I stand just a few centimetres in front of her. Blowing it all, possibly uncovering our secret, but now I have no time to think.. I grin awkwardly, plucking a leaf from her hair, the musk of dirt, and something I would rather not mention drowning my nostrils.

"well you look terrible too," I snort, inducing a Mexican wave stutters in the background, let alone the noticeable increase in my sisters heartbeat. What can I say, ever second I am living a lie, now is the time to start putting it right. "especially those boots. Eww" my boots? That the best the dim-witted blonde can come up with? I glare at her, bringing her to in taking a quick slurp of air. I saw a bitter yellow reflect on her like contact lenses, only momentarily, allowing my self to loose control over the tingling and bubbling in my stomach once again

"well I can take these off. You, will always be a selfish, brainless bitch" and that's when whatever was holding me back dissolves, nothing can match the freedom I feel in finally continuing my actions.

The point in which my white-knuckled fist collides with her jaw my hair stands on end, and my veins shimmer a dark silver. The kind you notice circling the moon, but on only a few rare, mist free nights may you see that. A stubble crunch harasses the air with its sickening speech. For all the times in the past she has hurt me. When I was a little girl, the real me. I pull my hand back, reading my self to swing for a second hit.

_That girl again, the one alone cowering in the corner. The one with piercing redeyes stabbing knifes at her with the snaking yellow hair, like barbs with snapping claws and teeth. The one in the corner pushes herself back father, pressing her legs to her chest, yellow eyes stricken with fear. A cut mark snaking its way down her left arm, thick, three blades worth, and a knife in the red eyed ones hand. A sly, knowing smile playing across her lips. Fear seeped through the wooden walled room, as the cornered child stood shakily, pushing her back to the wall, hugging it tightly using is as a life line. Tears run down railroads on her face, teeth bared in a form of defence. "leave me alone. it's not my fault, it wasn't, it. It wa-wasn't my fault!"_

Her hand twitches out in front of her, black lightning splaying from her little sausage like fingers. Her eyes shine bright, like a wolfs, tears making them glimmer. "leave me alone!" she bellows in an unbelievable deep voice, her body shivering as the other stumbles back in surprise, the black magic hitting her no harder than a bad joke, unaffected, but poisonous. Lies and a slow disappearance. The yellow eyed girl snatches the knife out of the other hand hastily. Throwing it to the side, letting the blade buries itself firmly into the wall. A shy smile dares to pass her cherry red lips, as she pushes the other to the ground, letting herself hear the crunch of her nose against the floor. That sickening crunch. " if it is my fault, at least I tried." The girl screams bolting out of the room, a tell tale trail of liquid crimson dripping from her arm. "I TRIED" the girl howled from an unknown place. That girl. was me.

I drop my fist, the scars on my arm feeling all to fresh. "you know what, I will never be like you. That would just defeat the object." I stepped back, dropping me hand slowly. All around me the air is stuffed with a bitter chill, the teacher looks at me with a distorted scowl, her eyebrows furrowed into a confused mask. I know what she going to say, so I just push my sister to her seat. I give her a forced, and slightly mocking smile, curtsy and leave the room, slamming the door firmly shut, and savouring the whoosh and click as I am shut out of all of that noise.

Breathe, I slowly lay my back against the wall. It does nothing but end up giving me a what I think will end up as a large bruise . but bruises heal, scars stay, most of the time they do, that's all I know. And mental scars, don't even get me started, its unavoidable, they will stick with you forever. And unlike a mark to your skin, and remind you that they are there, never daring to move a single inch, haunting your dreams, changing you.

Arms slung uneatly, I casually saunter through the sick hued halls. Randomly kicking discarded coke cans, and half- eaten foods. Leaving scratches of appropriately coloured marks of tomato, or mayo on the light blue, speckled duck egg like floor.

Click. My ears twitch sensing the slight movement in the distance, cold fresh air seeps through in reaching tendrils, chilling me to the bone. And yet another click follows. This time sharp, I can only identify it as the tapping of a shoe. Rhythmically beating out its tune. Tap, tap, tap. On and on.

I reach the door not quite understanding in anyway why I am here. Smiling sheepishly I inch it open, ignoring the childish squeal as the hinges fight against moving.

My mind reacts before my body does, and I'm running out of the door, across the lifeless patches of grass, and the school ground travels past. Almost too fast, leaving my feet without the correct message I end up stumbling, ungraciously, into a conveniently placed out ditch. Moisture from the sodden ground soaks through my clothes. Some one calls my name, but I don't answer. I'm locked in yet another forbidden memory, and like sitting with the window wide open, I'm too aware of the sharp bite of the wind. I feel like asking myself why am I here. The only answers I can come up with are. I'm a monster. Shouting it out won't do anything, but I whisper it under my breath. The wind mimicking its tune, and carrying with the breeze. 'monster' shallow hissing like a snake, 'monster'. My head twitches from side to side, a mouse like squeaking teasing my ears, no one seems to have noticed, no one seems to have cared. The sun glares down on me, seemingly intent on roasting my flesh. all I have done is get into fights with my sister, at least I have no friends, that's to be expected, and I'm pretty sure we will be moving away from here soon.. His voice rings in having friends will lead to your death, and the death of anyone you have ever talked to, even your own sister. Do you want that to be your fault. Those words haunt my nightmares, the countless times I have awoken screaming, holding my head and begging to be normal. I'm not who I used to be. And I know he doesn't lie. I have seen that myself,, right in front of me. The only person I could trust, and I couldn't even say goodbye.

I fight back a sob, I have mourned her for the past three years,. Every day reminded of her, and I can't take that.

Tiredly, I haul myself into a sitting position, to broken and lifeless to stand. I lean back, watching the sun slowly creep across the sky.

With blurred eyes I gaze at my watch, unfocused, and the chip in the surface doesn't help that. Apart for the replaying ticking in my mind, I allow myself to be lifted from the ditch I lay in. it's a bit demeaning. I feel two sets of hands grip my elbows and pull me to my feet. I am secretly thanking myself for not crying, however I am not sure it would have made this embarrassing situation any worse..

i'm leaning slash standing although I have no idea what I am leaning on, buts its defiantly not the wall. Someone's arm wraps around me, aiding me, and allowing me to balance, and to be honest I think I am too weak to deny this help. All I can think of is the whole school being blown up in one horrendous firework display of mis-matched body parts. And a unforgiving shrapnel rain.

I feel a grotesque smile creep across my lips, smiling at a familiar and slightly blurred face.

"So, where did little miss confidant go?" I recognise the voice, however, I can not match the name, do I even know this girls name? I feel my legs weaken under me.

"if you didn't forget, we arranged to meet after school, is that right?" I watch her face, all I can think of is her yellow eyes. Yellow. I take a long drink from a bottle of water she handed me, it tastes a bit off, but manages to clear my vision remarkably fast. I gaze at her eyes, letting myself grimace.

"oh, I never forget a face." The end of my sentence catches in my throat, there's one face I want to forget, or even two. My sisters, although I am reminded I will never get away from her, every time I look in the mirror I see her, heart burning and hoping that there isn't any of what makes her who she is inside of me. The other is the face of death, the pained and relaxed expression of those I have watched leave this world.

My vision is now more clear, the brunette relaxes casually, yet I can pick out a hint of nervousness in the way she looks at me, I am surprised to see two other people standing with us. One leans against the wall, with a crooked toothy smile, and brownie-blond hair, he looks worried yet doesn't display the same expression as the girl. The other is holding me up. if my legs weren't so weak at the moment I would pull away, and I might even do that any way. This boy is about half a head taller than me, with brown melted chocolate like hair and blue eyes, like sapphire blue. I feel like slapping myself, and I don't know why. Its obvious that he feels me shaking because he makes sure he doesn't drop me to the floor. and for some reason i'm glad, but can't bring myself to say anything. run!¬ my mind screams to me. but I don't. I just gather confidence, take a deep breath and clear my head.

But something is scratching away at the back of my thoughts, I have seen these two boys before. not that long ago either...lunch time. they are the ones who saved my bitch of a sister! I want so badly to claw there eyes out, but instead I just smile.

"Okay then. first question. who the hell are you?" I give them a teasing glance, and slightly tilt my head to the side. a thing I have only seen dogs do. i'm surprised when she girl answers so calmly.

"I am Kyra." she returns the awkward smile, and I can see the amusement in her eyes. just like the friend I have before. but I tell myself no. reminding me what happed before. these people knew something, and that's all I wanted, the information, I didn't want friends, I can't have friends. "and this is Theo." the boy leaning by the wall looks at me with his lime green eyes. and I can't shake off the feeling that they don't belong to a human. That they are owned by some kind of wild animal. "And, that one." she says pointing to the boy holding me up. I dare not look at him, because for some reason I just can't. "he is my cousin, Nex." I feel his eyes looking down at me for a second, but I don't react. I just keep my eyes locked on Kyra. I take a step forwards, attempting to break the electrifying hold the blue eyed boy has holding me up, I stumble, embarrassing myself, and collapse on the ground. as I am forced to allow Nex to support me I ask. "now, tell me what I need to know."

* * *

><p>will update, but I though this would be enough for a little while!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**ok, this is just a start. and I have no idea if it works so I would really appreciate any comments on how I could make it work better.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

"well, first off, how much do you know already?" Kyra looks at me suspiciously, as I am lifted softly off the floor. I search my memories, there is little on the list I make. A small list I trust her with, although I guess this kind of trust won't lead her to death, am I correct. I search my thoughts for an answer, but I just feel weak, cold and beaten. Scared of the fairy tales that live as nightmares in my head. I give in, almost tricking myself into performing a mock bow, but my legs are too weak. I tell her about the lightning, the eyes, there's not really much else. until she hears the next bit.

I re-position myself, still uncomfortable leaning on Nex, and yet I trust him to hold me up. I look her in the eyes, remembering the yellow hue of the sun, and the deepest chocolate. The air is still, unlike mere minutes ago, and every abstract detail in the tree line leaps out at me. I trace the circle of the sun before I answer.

"And there the strange veins, and the throbbing in my hand" I animate my face like i'm ill, and to be honest I am pretty sure I am. I catch myself, wanting to cry, and let the tears wait, and they won't have to wait too long. I stretch out my arm, opening and closing my hand from flat to fist, allowing a buzzing to drown me, deep silver flowing through my body. Warm tingling, like a hot chocolate on a snow day, although I have only ever ha hot chocolate once, that wasn't the best if ideas. I chuckle to myself remembering the look on my foster parents face.

Kyra looks at me as if I am wounded, as if a am a little insignificant animal, but im not.. i'm stronger than anyone here, physically that is. Mentally i'm as useful as a ship with no base. Still her eyes look at me with sorrow, but deep with in excitement. and for no reason I mirror that. My gut turns, and leaps inside me, anger and fear swelling.

Kyras eyes do not soften, they watch as polished as a knife blade. Her arm lifts into the air in front of her. "your like me" she watches my eyes closely, and I flick up to hers for a second before fixing my gaze onto the black veins swirling like ivy up her wrists. It reminds me of food colouring, or some tacky bit of Halloween make-up. But the thing that frightens me, I can plainly see its real. Her eyes glow yellow, so bitter it makes me want to be sick, the sour taste tickles the back of my throat, sweat air riding with the wind. I pass between two possibilities. one I am dreaming, or two they are just playing some kind of joke on me, but before I move my hand to pinch myself soothing catches the corner of my eye.

My heart it thumping wildly, leaping up from its natural position. I give a small yelp of surprise, and I turn away to try and maintain what dignity I have left, but I can now see Nex's eyes, and he knows the revelation hurts. Burning, I feel like some things burning. my hands my eyes, and something is clawing at my chest, clawing. Just like my nightmares.

_The fur covered beast, with fearsome claws. its eyes glow, one yellow and one red, like blood as a trail of crimson curls up from under the eye to the back of the ear, a honey dew yellow mimicking its crimson twin. The beast watches my shadow, swirling along the forest floor._

_Then come the claws, digging into my chest, feeling like something is getting in, except I watch in horror as the claws work there way out. "SHADOW WOLF" flashes past my eyes dripping in blood so vivid I can almost smell it. taunting whispers tangling with my thoughts. 'don't be afraid of the big bad wolf, with claws that rip and snatch. don't be afraid of the shadows, don't wait in the dark. The shadow wolf is coming for you, following your path," _That's the point I wake up, beads of sweat rolling down my face and I scream into my pillow.

I look to Kyra, the words repeating in my head, just in my head, "don't be afraid of the big bad wolf" the words chant in my head, following and eerie nursery rhyme like tune. I focus yet again of Kyra, two chocolate brown ears standing out boldly on her head, her eyes are yellow, bright, bright yellow. I need to run, I want to let all the screams flow out from my mouth, but I can't, i'm too tried from everything that has happened, to cold and alone. The eyes that haunt me are now living in my life, and not just owned by me now. I feel myself lean more so on to Nex, in fear, and basically just for comfort. I notice his body tense as I stop attempting to hold my own weight. And before i'm done with fighting the screams I notice her long white tipped tail swishing lightly behind her, and k-9 teeth biting down lightly on her tongue, that too seems to have changed. Last of all her nails have sharpened into slightly yellow tinged claws. I shiver at the menacing chuckle that plays from her now reddening lips. She looks up, giving me a toothy smile before uttering something about changing, as she returns to normal. although I fear I have no idea of what the means any more.

"what are you?" I stutter, wanting to back way, but instead I reach for my knife, I can't believe I trusted her with my secrets, this beast.

I grimace, chocking on my words, "what. Are. You" my voice is more demanding as I wield the blade, not fearing to let the electricity go to my head, or more correctly coat me like armour.

"I'm like you, look at yourself. if I am a monster that what do you call yourself?" she says, she tilts her head sideways

"I don't know" I whisper

"what did you say?" she demands, her voice raising to a shout. And I finally see what I have become, Nex and the other guy, Theo glare at me menacingly, yet still concerned.

"I'm a monster" I yell, flicking my wrist so that the blade of my knife embeds itself in the concrete floor, before my hand bursts into a fit of purple thunder. I push Nex away roughly, letting the crack of my knuckles hide my pain and worry for hitting the boy.

I remember the shock of my sister rage at this moment, rage. I sink to the floor, screaming, a raw burning filling the pitch black darkness, as I slam my fist onto the floor, the defying crunch making me quiver before I walk into the dark.

I wake up, my head filled with candyfloss and little dancing unicorns with party hats, or were they just horses, hard to tell.

Cough. I look through my blurred eyes, inching them open, and hoping that whatever held them together wasn't there forever. The figure in front of me sits there for a little while, as I hold my hands firmly together. One of them feeling particularly numb, and bigger than the other. But I focused on attempting to widen my sight. "don't fear the big bad wolf" I murmur a silent whish of freedom on my lips. "he is following me" I whimper, attempting to roll over but something i'm holding onto prevents me from doing so.

"Hello, Luna are you awake?" the voice if foggy, and is slurred like the owner has had a little too much to drink, but that I doubt. That voice, calling to me from what I can only call 'the real world' makes me want to haul myself from this abyss. Eyes still closed I feel someone help me to sit comfortably with my back against a cushion.

"who are you?" I smile, strangely happy even though one of my hands is throbbing bluntly, while I sit with my other two clasped together, me and my three hands. in this smiley world of darkness. I giggle at the beady yellow eyes as the wolf watches me, its red eyed twin no where to be seen. 'boo' it growls, as I subconsciously rush towards it. Arms out stretched, embracing this gracious, wondrous beautiful beast. I continue my quest, and this time I have no hope of return, I'm playing to die, and now I have no one to save.

Having been through torture from my sister, numerous times i could easily forget her as being my family, just like that, wipe the slate clean, but i can't change what she left me with. The emotional scars.

i widen my arms, letting it all go, wanting the beast to take me.

i hold my hands together tighter, letting the third swing out limply to the side. "don't be scared." i shiver, a grimace making beads of sweat trickle down my face. "wolf," i murmur. Its claws reach out, wanting to catch my skin, waiting, teeth beared, blood gathering at each cerrated tip, drooling, oozing siliva. growling and snarling it leaps up at me. yellow eyes seeping into mine.

i sit up, screaming, howling. not dairing to let myself gather breath. i've spent all these years figuring out what my deepest fears where, even without thinking about why i fear them. i clasp my hands together, this time all three. three hands.

swallowing i look up, enhaling strongly for whatever reasons aguable. My chest aches, reminding me of the burning. Shockwaves and burning. i wait for the pain to leave, but i can't, slowly burning, melting. i look into Nex's eyes, searching for any idea of what happened. "what ...?" I manage to stutter out. all that I can remember is a gloss coated dizzy truth. The ringing in my ears echoes with the sound of a sickening crack, leaving a cream coloured walls to dance around me, teetering pulling me further into confusion.

I can feel my cheeks grow red, as I realise who's hand I am holding. I have an image in my head, of my sister, smirking at me menacingly while I freeze up, unable to utter any words, all that I manage are a few mismatched animals noises. some how, I can't shake the feeling some one is watching me, or has been watching me. My bones turn to custard and I flop, back less, into the sofa pillow. Nex tries to tell me something, but I don't listen. all I can hear is my sisters voice, taunting me from a memory. "its your fault, you killed them." And that voice is right, it was me. and there is nothing I can do about it! Some where, in a very far of place, called the past. there is a family that I belonged to. one I was proud of, but those 5 bullets ruined that life. and its my fault that they all hit.

I want to ask what on earthed happened, or calm things down, but all I have done to day is get peoples names written on there death certificates. I sit straight up, gathering my bones, what just went through my mind. I don't want to be thinking that, I may not trust them but why, and how could this certify there deaths?

"she's not human, is she?" I look to Nex nervously, the memory of Kyra's eared, and tailed form stamps itself into my mind.

"none of us are, not me, not Theo, not even in the past." he says. I can see it on his face, he is scared, scared to be around me, to talk to me. because of my brash nature and narrow minded attitude. It should be me who is afraid, siting, my hand still latched onto a monsters. "but I know what your thinking. we are not monsters, not the beasts you hear in childish fairy-tales, we are real. Humans, just with a little extra on the side." I can't get past that grin, the cheeky, comforting look. I'm sickened, terrified as the breathing heightens in my throat. I catch his eyes, sternly, and truthfully watching his blue irises.

"But this," I stretch out my arms letting silver veins constrict them. "does it mean, I'm one of them. um yo-those things." suddenly I know what's going to happen, I know his answer and I don't want to hear it. pictures flash past my face: The words in my nightmares. Kyra's face, ears and all. my yellow eyes. they all combine, they merge together, and it makes me sick, tears rolling down my cheeks. Sick. The picture stands before me. 'claws that rip and snatch' A black wolf, golden yellow eyes and amazing razor sharp teeth. All the things that make me cower from the world, but i'm not scared, i'm not. there is just one thing missing. The thing I hate the most, the thing that hurts me the most. my sister.

* * *

><p>will update soon. I need to work on it, and I have writers block. help!<p> 


End file.
